Theft and unauthorized use of mobile pieces of equipment such as motor vehicles, construction equipment, aircraft and the like is widespread. Vehicle security systems are widely used to deter vehicle theft and vandalism, prevent theft of valuables from a vehicle, and to protect vehicle owners and occupants. A typical automobile security system includes a central processor unit (CPU) or controller connected by wire to a plurality of vehicle sensors. Typical sensors that monitor the vehicle may detect opening of the trunk, hood doors or windows. Other common sensors such as ultrasonic and microwave motion detectors, vibration sensors, sound discriminators, and differential pressure sensors may detect movement of the vehicle or within the vehicle. Still other sensors such as radar sensors may be used to monitor the area proximate to the vehicle. Any number of these sensors may be hard wired to the controller unit and may trigger the alarm when a thief violates a protected area.
A vehicle security system may also include a passive arming feature wherein the status of all trigger inputs are automatically monitored when the ignition switch is turned off. Normal arming occurs after expiration of an exit delay. U.S. Pat. No. 4,754,255 to Sanders et al. discloses a variation of passive arming wherein any unsecured zone is monitored when the ignition key is turned off.
Although numerous devices are well known, they have generally met with limited success and share numerous weaknesses. For most alarm systems, it is desirable to hide the location of the controller and sensors to prevent a thief from discerning their location and defeating their operation. Unfortunately, installation of the prior art devices generally require installers to run new wiring. Extra wiring is a tell tale sign to thieves that a security system is being employed. The extra wiring also provides a weak link in the alarm system, giving away the controller and sensor hiding places which are easily disabled by cutting the wires that connect the system.
When a vehicle sensor is triggered, the security systems currently available typically operate to give an alarm indication. The alarm indication may be a flashing of the lights and/or the sounding of a horn or a siren. In addition, the vehicle fuel supply and/or ignition power may be selectively disabled based upon the alarm condition.
Unfortunately, flashing lights, horns, and sirens are extremely common today and rarely provide an efficient deterrent to thieves. Radio signaling systems are likewise ineffective because they rely on the speed and efficiency of local police departments. Many police departments are understaffed and unable to respond before a thief can gain enough knowledge about an alarm system to disable it.
In an attempt to eliminate the tell tale extra wiring, other alarm systems utilize the existing vehicle wiring harness. A system that connects to the existing wiring harness and on-board computer system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,473,200. These systems have also proven to be ineffective and obvious to more sophisticated thieves with access to electronic equipment. Today most vehicles and/or engine equipped machinery have a self-diagnosing control system or on-board computer. When starting the vehicle the on-board computer checks to see that all critical systems are operational. If a system is not functioning properly a warning light or signal is activated to alert the operator of the non-functioning system. For example, if a security system disables the fuel circuit the on-board computer will illuminate a dash light and store a code in the computer. Knowledge about the system can be easily gained visually or with equipment such as an engine scanner, which a thief can use to disable the alarm system.
It is also known to provide remote communication with certain operable circuits or functional elements of a vehicle through the security system. A typical security system of this type includes a receiver associated with the controller that cooperates with a remote transmitter such as an electronic key fob carried by the user, such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,383,242 to Sassover et al., and U.S. Pat. No. 5,049,867 to Stoufer, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,146,215 to Drori. The remote transmitter may be used to arm and disarm the controller in the vehicle or provide other remote control features from a predetermined range directly outside the vehicle. The controller may contain features to store and compare unique codes associated with a plurality of remote transmitters, each remote transmitter having its own unique code initially programmed therein. Transmitter codes may be added or deleted from the controller corresponding to the number of remote transmitters desired by the user. Unfortunately, a thief may use a signal scanner to gain access to the controller and readily install the code of an unauthorized remote transmitter. The owner would thus be unaware of such activity, until the thief returns with the unauthorized remote transmitter to disarm the security system and steal the vehicle.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,990,785 and 6,262,656 disclose security systems that are capable of disabling a vehicle using pager networks or cell phones. However, these systems suffer from some of the same shortcomings as those discussed above. The controllers require hardwiring throughout the vehicle, allowing a sophisticated thief to cut wires to disable the system. Moreover, the systems do not transmit a tracer signal when the vehicle is stolen or utilize monitoring from a base station. To disable the vehicle the owner must know the vehicle has been stolen and be physically able to call the system to input the code which initiates the disabling sequence. These systems are inadequate for vehicles parked in remote areas not driven daily as days may pass before the owner would realize the vehicle was missing. Moreover, these systems do not provide any method of monitoring temperatures, pressures, loads or speeds from a base station during normal vehicle operation.
The aforementioned problems with known security systems are exacerbated when used on expensive heavy construction machinery and agricultural equipment that often remains in very remote areas for extended periods of time. The high value and remote location of the equipment increase the likelihood of theft and make it impossible to monitor a typical flashing light and siren alarm. Even if alerted, police may find it difficult or impossible to locate or gain access to the equipment before a thief can abscond with it. Typical alarms alert the thief, giving him time to escape from the area before the authorities can get there. Some thieves may return multiple times with different electrical equipment or strategy attempting to bypass or disable the system.
In addition to preventing theft of their equipment, some equipment owners or businesses may want to monitor the normal usage and operating condition of their equipment from a base station using wireless communication. Prior art security systems generally do not offer the ability to telemeter such items as pressures, temperatures and speeds related to the equipment. It would also be beneficial for vehicle owners to control functions such as locking, unlocking, disabling and starting of this equipment from the base station using wireless communication. Accordingly there has been a long felt need in the art for a combination security, telemetry and control system which provides an efficient deterrent to crime as well as providing valuable information to equipment owners.